The invention also relates to an adhesive sheet material comprising a backing layer which has, on a portion of one surface, an adhesive layer, wherein the adhesive layer is covered by a removable release liner, said sheet and release liner comprising a central aperture.
Additionally, the invention relates to a release liner for covering an adhesive sheet material, said adhesive sheet material comprising a backing layer which has, on a portion of one surface, an adhesive layer, said adhesive layer being covered by the removable release liner
International application No. PCT DK 02/00640, incorporated herein by the present reference, teaches an injection device for being located on the skin of a user, and from where eg insulin is injected via a cannula into the user, a subcutaneous infusion set being located on the skin by means of the injection device. The infusion device can be adhered to the skin by means of an adhesive pad that is connected to the lower face of the infusion device and, with its adhesive face, faces towards the skin of the user. Moreover, centrally of the pad/the adhesive sheet a recess will be provided corresponding to the cannula and a needle, located either here on upon activation emerging unimpededly. Upon penetration of the skin and subsequent activation of means in the injection device, injection is performed of the substance in question, which is preferably insulin.